They Are a Team
by K'Ariadne
Summary: Serán un equipo. Aventuras, profecías, amistad y amor. Libros y un poco de música. Universo alterno y a la vez no: Una Sakura un poco más valiente y protagónica. Un Sasuke menos.. la historia decidirá. Un Naruto.. Naruto es Naruto.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi, shalalalá. El punto es que la historia es mía.

* * *

Aparto los cabellos, rosas, que se han adherido a mi frente y dejo que se esparzan en el suelo de madera. Cada hebra comienza a danzar en una dirección diferente a la anterior, haciendo que mi cabello sea un verdadero revoltijo debido a la leve ventisca del ventilador suspendido en el techo. No lo había notado pero necesito un corte, está creciendo rápidamente.

Después de un par minutos dejo de prestarle atención a mi cabello disparado y me concentro en los audífonos que actualmente reproducen Child O' Mine de Gunss N Roses; los he estado usando desde hace 50 minutos, por lo que la parte media de mis oídos comienza a sentirse un poco incómoda. Ignoro la sensación y observo el techo, necesita una nueva capa de pintura, se lo haré saber a mi padre más tarde.

Ensimismada en el techo, con desgana muevo la mano de mi abdomen al suelo. Está fresco, por lo que estiro mi otro brazo esperando encontrar la misma sensación agradable pero me topo con un objeto rugoso y tibio. Muevo un poco el cuello hacia esa dirección y tomo con mis manos el libro que terminé de leer hace una hora, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Una vocecita dentro de mí se ríe y la reprendo. Siempre he odiado esa parte prejuiciosa que me reclama por todo. Tengo 12 años, técnicamente leer Alicia en el País de las Maravillas estaría bien en cualquier otra época, pero no en ésta. No porque la generación en la que nací es rara, quieren ser mayores cuando aún son niños. Aún soy una niña, le recuerdo a la voz dentro de mí. Una niña a la que le gusta exponerse al exterior y sentir adrenalina.

Inhalo y exhalo.

De repente como que he dejado de escuchar la canción que se reproduce en el Ipod y no puedo evitar el prestarle atención a mis pensamientos y a la sensación de pesadez en mi pecho; sensación que me dificulta el respirar. No me agrada ese sentimiento, es justo por esa razón por lo que comencé a leer el libro y reproduje la música a volumen alto, para perderme un poco y olvidar esa sensación que es como de encierro.

Hay veces en las que he sentido que estoy parada en el lugar equivocado, que estoy pero no estoy aquí. Desde que tengo uso de razón me ha encantado la sensación que brinda el mundo exterior porque es lo único que aleja un poco el pensamiento de estar atrapada.

¿Los demás niños piensan así?

Suspiro.

Miro hacia la ventana abierta, que está sobre mí, por alguna razón inexplicable y suicida me gustaría lanzarme aun cuando sé que estoy en la segunda planta. Sé que quiero salir, pero eso no es por lo que quiero lanzarme, es por algo más. Algo más que no tengo ni la menor idea de qué es.

_"Sakura, eres como un mono araña con tendencia suicida"_

Escucho en mi cabeza lo que suele decirme mi mejor amiga Kanname, y sonrío, porque ella se ha visto involucrada en mi forma de ser, mejor que nadie. Ella es mi fiel confidente, nunca les ha dicho a mis padres que usualmente, cuando digo que iremos a hacer tarea, vamos a una pequeña montaña que hay en el Sur de la ciudad, donde llegan turistas y hacen cosas como ir por la tirolesa o escalar la parte rocosa para llegar a la cumbre. Sabemos que es peligroso, y normalmente cuando voy a mitad del camino pienso que es estúpido pero me emociona la idea de llegar a la cima, y cuando estoy arriba, si me quedaba algún rastro de culpa, desaparece. Pero aún así me deja con ganas de más. Sinceramente no sé qué busco.

Kanname no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas la primera vez que fuimos, pero se mantuvo firme. Recuerdo que sus manos temblaban y aun así estuvo conmigo en todo momento. Realmente estoy agradecida con ella ya que es su hermano mayor, Unai, quien ha hecho posible nuestras aventuras. Basta con mostrar su identificación y listo.

Pongo mis manos sobre mi rostro.

Haber recordado eso me hace sentir más abatida. Necesito salir pronto, pero el problema de todo esto está en que mi queridísima madre es del tipo de las que casi no te dan permiso para siquiera salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco; ella jamás aprobaría ver a su única hija suspendida a más de 20 metros de altura con ayuda de una sola cuerda. Así que por el momento, he tenido que dejar de hacer todas aquellas cosas que me encantan porque hace una semana atrás comenzaron las vacaciones de verano. Dos meses de no hacer nada, de no hacer lo que más me gusta. Antes tenía _excusas_, ahora sé que ni siquiera puedo intentar hablar para pedir un permiso porque obtendré un "No, cariño. La ciudad es peligrosa" de mi madre. Y no es que me gustara mentirle, pero es que si no hago eso, no podría sentir el sentimiento de deleite que llena mi cuerpo entero; me sentiría vacía. Sin sentido.

Casi como invocándola, la puerta de mi habitación se abre y mi madre aparece asomando la cabeza. Es una mujer guapa, sin duda. Su rostro es severo, a tal grado de que cuando la observas, lo primero que piensas es que es una mujer fuerte y valiente. Y sé que lo es, en el fondo. Lejos de la mujer preocupada y temerosa que normalmente veo.

Observo sus ojos, de un verde obscuro, y la forma en la que sus cejas se juntan haciéndola ver seria y decidida; sin poder evitar recuerdo la vez en la que, cuando tenía 6 años, subí a la punta del árbol que tenemos en el jardín delantero de la casa, árbol que medía aproximadamente 3 metros en ese entonces. Yo apenas alcanzaba el metro con unos cuantos centímetros. Ese día mamá estaba distraída hablando con una vecina y yo simplemente caminé hacia al árbol porque quería sentir lo que los pájaros sienten cuando se detienen en las ramas. Me agradó la sensación. Y mucho. Reí hasta que mi madre me escuchó, podía verla desde ahí y simplemente la saludé con una de mis manos. La primera cosa que vi en su expresión fue sorpresa y miedo, y algo más que no he sabido descifrar hasta el momento; después poco a poco fue cambiando a una severa e imperturbable. Decidida a bajarme del árbol.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que vi a mi madre ser fuerte y salvaje. Y esa es la forma en la que he decidido reflejarme y ser. Me da más valor cuando sé que estoy haciendo algo que mis padres no aprueban pero es lo que quiero.

— Cariño, Kanname te busca. –Dice ella

— ¿Puedes decirle que suba, por favor? – le respondo

Ella asiente, hace un ademán amable y se va tan rápido como llegó. A veces me pregunto de dónde heredé estos gustos. Estoy consciente de que el carácter se forja y no lo obtienes a través de la genética, pero eres como eres debido a lo que te rodea y lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Mi vida nunca había sido instruida de un modo temerario, siempre me han dado el ejemplo de una vida reservada al mundo exterior. Ni siquiera mi padre que suele tener cierta pizca de personalidad aventurera, cuando mamá no lo ve, estaba de acuerdo con lo que me gusta hacer y sentir. Él es contable, carrera totalmente descartada por mí. No había nada de movimiento y emoción en ella, de adrenalina; de sentir el corazón en la mano.

A mi padre solamente le apasiona su trabajo y los juegos de palabras.

Quito los auriculares de mis oídos, me siento y trato de alisar un poco mi enmarañado cabello. Suspiro de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho ya?

Escucho pasos rápidos subiendo por la escalera. A los dos segundos la puerta de mi habitación vuelve a abrirse de golpe y Kanname pasa a través de ella con la confianza que le ha regalado nuestros casi 8 años de amistad.

La observo. Kanname es de complexión delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo; sus ojos son grandes y de color avellana. Pronunciadas pecas hay alrededor de todo su rostro en forma de corazón. Y como toque final de su bello rostro, tiene una sonrisa tan grande como la de una sandía partida a la mitad.

Me mira risueña.

— Deduzco, por el gesto que tienes, que has estado extrañando mi presencia, ¿ne Sakura-chan?— Dice Kanname guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

Resoplo fingidamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Kanname es mi mejor amiga, sí, pero también es una bocazas. Aún así, decido guardarme el orgullo porque ella me conoce perfectamente y sabe que la estoy pasando mal, así que no intento fingir que estoy bien.

— Sí, Kanna, lo que digas— Digo entre dientes y vuelvo a tirarme en el fresco piso. No suelo ser así de borde pero enserio estoy aburrida y sin ganas de nada.

Kanname amplía aún más su sonrisa, camina por el salón haciendo rechinar sus converse.

— Sakura, me sorprende que con ese grande cerebro que te cargas no hayas intentado idear un plan para salir a hacer tus travesuras. —Dice ella mientras se sienta sobre mi cama.

La miro duramente unos cuantos segundos. Eso se supone que debía alagarme pero no surtió el efecto esperado —No es que no lo haya intentado, más bien, aunque haya ideado la excusa más perfecta del mundo, mi mamá no me dejará salir. Ya sabes cómo es— Me quejo demostrando lo que soy, una cría.

¡Qué estresante era todo aquello!

Kanname vuelve a lanzar otra de sus sonrisas. — Pues aquí está tu mejor amiga para salvarte.— Dice ella haciéndose la interesante. Yo sólo quiero asesinarla.

— Kanname— Le advierto. —Escupe lo que tengas que escupir.— No puedo evitar que el tono de emoción se cuele por mi voz porque ella ha puesto esa mirada que suele utilizar cuando trama algo. Sé que ella me salvará de una posible muerte por sobredosis de aburrimiento. Ahora sólo quiero hacerle un altar.

— Chitón, sé más cariñosa con mami Kann… — La interrumpo lanzándole el libro que tenía a mi lado apenas un segundo atrás. Ella como puede lo esquiva. Me mira ofendida por unos segundos y después de recompone en su lugar. Levanto los hombros en respuesta, tratando de parecer inocente aunque sé que eso es lo último que parezco después de haber tomado al libro como proyectil y a ella como blanco — Está bien, está bien…le pedí permiso a tu mamá para ir a mi casa a ver Alvin y las Ardillas. Pero es obvio que ver a tres ardillas hablar y cantar con un terrible tono chillón, será lo último que haremos. Tal vez veamos unas cuantas ardillas reales, desde la tirolesa.

No me detengo a ver su expresión juguetona. Me levanto tan rápido como puedo y me lanzo sobre Kanname.

— Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias Kanname, eres mi héroe! — La abrazo tanto como puedo hasta que sé que se está quedando sin aire, y ella me aleja de sí, sofocada.— ¿Qué es lo primero que haremos?

…

Veo estacionado en la acera frente a mi casa el viejo coche de Unai, el hermano mayor de Kanname. Ella tararea una canción mientras camina hacia el auto y yo me despido de mi madre y cierro la entrada de mi casa.

Observo el exterior y tomo un respiro, por todos lados se huele un aire veraniego e instantáneamente aparece en mi rostro una sonrisa que no puedo contener, siento la emoción acumulándose en la punta de mis dedos así que comienzo a caminar apresurada hacia el coche de Unai.

Subo a la parte trasera porque Kanname ya se ha situado de copiloto. Normalmente hubiésemos peleado por ir delante, pero hoy no me importa. Ella puede incluso tomarme de modelo de pruebas para vestirme y maquillarme como un payaso y no me enojaría.

Realmente extraño el olor de los pinos, fresnos, y demás especies de árboles; la última vez que fuimos a Mount Ikoma, la gran montaña del Sur de Osaka, fue 1 mes antes de salir de vacaciones. He tenido abstinencia de lo que más me gusta por 1 mes y una semana por lo que no deseo arruinar el momento.

Unai arranca el coche en cuanto me acomodo en mi asiento y simplemente me lanza una de sus sonrisas a modo de saludo. Él tiene casi la misma sonrisa de Kanname, es en lo único que se parecen, eso y en el color de cabello. Él tiene la piel un poco más morena que su hermana y tiene los ojos grises. Es guapo, sí. Y realmente me cae bien. Aún no me entra la idea en la cabeza de cómo es que un adolescente de 19 años, voluntariamente lleva a su hermana pequeña y a la mejor amiga de ésta a pasearse por la ciudad cuando podría estar con sus amigos yendo a hacer lo que usualmente hacen los jóvenes de su edad. No lo entiendo, pero estoy agradecida de que sea nuestro cómplice. Sin él nuestras salidas no serían posibles.

No me doy cuenta de que no he apartado la mirada de él por aproximadamente el transcurso de dos semáforos, así que me mira alzando una ceja, divertido, a través del espejo retrovisor. Siento mis mejillas rojas al instante.

— ¿Qué tal tu primera semana de vacaciones, Sakura-chan? — dice él

— Completamente aburrida. —Le contesto con el tono más calmado que me permite el bochorno. — Y ahora que lo mencionas, gracias por salvarme, estaba volviéndome loca — Le digo tanto a Unai como a Kanname. Miro por la ventana porque aún siento las mejillas rojas y decido dejar ahí la conversación. Si fuera otra ocasión estoy segura de que estaría hablando hasta por los codos, pero me siento un poco avergonzada. Y detesto sentirme así.

— Sakura, tú ya estás loca— Me dice Kanname volteando su cabeza desde su asiento hacia mí. Sonriendo.

— Entonces eso te convierte a ti en una demente. Sabes que estoy loca y aún así eres mi amiga— replico y ella simplemente sonríe aún más y se vuelve a su asiento.

Quedamos en completo silencio durante la mayor parte del transcurso. A veces Kanname hace un par de bromas y yo le sigo, mientras que Unai simplemente sonríe, concentrándose en el camino.

Llegamos a Mount Ikoma alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, hace buen día y no hay tantos turistas como imaginé, por lo que es fácil aparcar el coche.

Salgo al exterior tan rápido como puedo y simplemente sonrío porque la sensación de extasío invade mi cuerpo desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza. Observo la montaña, se alza frente a mí y pareciera como si me estuviera llamando a reunirme con ella.

Doy un paso adelante. Me tiemblan las piernas de emoción así que intento calmarme. Doy otro paso adelante y escucho como Kanname grita algo desde el coche, mientras se baja del mismo. Estoy tan entusiasmada que no me doy cuenta de cómo un grupo de niños, un poco mayores que nosotras, pasan a un lado de mí. Uno de ellos choca su hombro contra mi cuerpo con más fuerza de la esperada, y sin tiempo de reaccionar, caigo sobre el cofre del auto de Unai. De reojo, reconozco al chico, cabellos rubios cenizo, es Gorka Aizawa, del tercer grado de la secundaria a la que asisto. Este año se graduó y el saberlo me mantuvo contenta desde la semana posterior a las vacaciones. Él es una de las personas más odiosas que he conocido en toda mi vida y sé que no le agrado ni un poco; no sé exactamente si la agarró especialmente contra mí porque con todos es una horrible persona; aun así siento que se la vive metiéndose contra Kanname y contra mí.

Kanna se pone a mi lado, me sujeta para estabilizarme y grita un par de majaderías mientras el grupo de ineptos que se hacen llamar amigos de Gorka se alejan junto con él, riendo. Gorka sólo está con ellos por conveniencia. Él no es capaz de atacar a nadie estando solo porque es un cobarde. Y eso todos lo saben.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? — Dice Unai saliendo apresurado del coche.

Trato de recomponerme en mi lugar, acomodo mi ropa y alejo la idea de correr detrás de Gorka para lanzarme sobre él y asfixiarlo. Perdería el tiempo que tengo en Mount Ikoma y eso es aún más valioso que la satisfacción de ver la nariz rota de Gorka.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Gorka es un tonto— Le digo — Gracias Kanna

Le sonrío a Kanname para tranquilizarla porque sé que ella está tan enojada como yo y tiene el mismo instinto asesino a flor de piel.

— Te equivocas, es el Rey de los Tontos y esos que van junto a él son sus súbditos — dice ella. Suspira y veo claramente que está en una lucha interna, probablemente insulta a Gorka en sus pensamientos.

Unai sonríe y revuelve los cabellos de Kanname. Ella se lanza sobre él pero él la atrapa para hacerles cosquillas. Empiezan una lucha de forcejeos y risas.

Yo mientras tanto sólo sonrío en mi lugar y los observo, ¿cómo será tener un hermano?

No tengo tiempo para pensar en la respuesta porque Kanname se aparta de Unai y jala mi mano para comenzar a caminar hacia la montaña. Yo la sigo sin rechistar.

* * *

Ya... otra historia en la que me esforzaré. De veras. Espero les agrade. Purr, tengo sueño. Sólo.. um, ¡lean y disfruten! No me asesinen si me demoro en la continuación; comenzaré a tomarme esto en serio. No quiero decepcionar a nadie. Saludos y bendiciones.

_Lalalá._


End file.
